Raconte-moi une Histoire
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Gwen raconte une étrange histoire à sa fille.


"Il était une fois une jeune fille tombée du ciel. Elle était venue sur la Terre pour la sauver. Mais elle se fit capturer car elle n'était pas humaine. Elle fut donc emprisonnée dans une cellule du bâtiment de Torchwood Londres que tout le monde appelle Canary Wharf. Elle fut enfermée pendant plus d'un an et créa un lien avec un jeune archiviste du bâtiment : Ianto Jones. Il était le seul à lui parler. Il apprit beaucoup d'elle et elle de lui. La jeune fille souffrait beaucoup car les scientifiques faisaient des expériences sur elle. Elle n'était donc pas en forme quand la catastrophe arriva : le jour des fantômes qui étaient en fait des Cybermen.  
Les Cybermen prirent possession de tous les établissements. La jeune fille était toujours enfermé dans sa cellule mais Ianto vint l'en sortir et lui demanda de l'aide. Sa petite amie, Lisa Hallet se transformait peu à peu en cybermen. Ils arrivèrent devant la machine mais la jeune fille lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, que c'était trop tard. Ianto ne voulut pas y croire et essaya d'inverser le processus mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Un Dalek approchait, ils étaient arrivés par la faille en même temps que les cybermen. Les deux jeunes gens se cacherent dans la salle des machines et rencontrerent d'autres survivants cachés ici aussi. Ils barricaderent la porte et essayerent de prendre contact avec les autres étages du bâtiment. Ils réussirent grâce à la jeune fille dont l'espèce était la plus avancée en technologie. Elle venait de la planète Noria. Les habitants s'appelaient les Lenors et étaient les cousins des Seigneurs du Temps de Gallifrey. Elle réussit à prendre contact avec un étage en particulier, celui où la faille avait été ouverte. Elle parla donc au Docteur qui lui demanda si ils pouvaient envoyer de l'énergie à son étage pour qu'il rouvre la faille. Ils réussirent à en envoyer mais la porte commença à flancher face aux assauts des Cybermen. Ils les affronterent et réussirent à les abattre en les electrocutants. Les Cybermen et les Daleks furent renvoyés par la faille grâce aux Docteur."  
- Et la jeune fille et Ianto, que sont-ils devenus ?  
- Ianto donna des vêtements à la jeune fille et la fit sortir avec les autres. Il la fit passer pour un membre de Torchwood. Il l'appela Eleanor en se basant sur le nom de son espèce et lui donna Orwell en nom de famille en honneur à son auteur préféré. Il y avait tellement de membres que Torchwood Cardiff n'y vit que du feu. Mais elle dut tout de même être interrogée. Elle fut interrogée par le Capitaine Jack Harkness et elle lui raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient faits, elle et son équipe mais lui cacha son origine et sa capture. Le Capitaine Harkness voulut l'embaucher mais elle refusa. Il la laissa donc partir. Elle fit ses adieux à Ianto s'en alla pour d'autres aventures.  
- T'avais dit que c'était une histoire d'amour ! S'exclama la petite fille.  
- Mais s'en est une, c'est juste que l'histoire n'est pas fini, attend la suite. Ianto chercha à tout prix à rentrer à Torchwood Cardiff pour sauver Lisa qu'il avait récupéré. Il réussit après avoir aidé Jack à récupérer le pterodactyle. Jack était tombé sous son charme. Ianto était aussi charmé par Jack mais il pensait tout d'abord à Lisa. Jack engagea Ianto à une condition, qu'il retrouve Eleanor Orwell et la convainque de venir travailler à Torchwood Cardiff. Ianto la chercha et la trouva en Inde où elle se chargeait de refermer une faille ouverte depuis peu. Il la convainquit et ils vinrent tout deux travailler pour Torchwood. Ils cachaient ainsi tout deux de terribles secrets. Lisa fut tuée par l'équipe quand elle les attaqua et Ianto fut mis à part. Il s'eloigna de tout le monde. Le secret d'Eleanor fut dévoilée quand l'équipe s'aperçut que son corps s'était séparé en deux quand une balle avait failli la percuter. Eleanor vit l'attirance qu'avait Jack et Ianto l'un pour l'autre et chercha à les rapprocher. Mais Jack avait beaucoup de mal à pardonner à Ianto la présence de Lisa dans le Hub. Elle sortit Ianto de sa dépression et les mit en équipe plusieurs fois. Elle joua aussi les cupidons auprès de Tosh et Owen mais ce fut compliqué. Owen était tellement aveugle ! Elle était en quelque sorte le ciment de l'équipe. Elle nous faisait rire et oublier les monstruosités que nous voyions pendant les journées de boulot. Elle a réussit à faire faire du karaoké à Tosh et Ianto, à améliorer ma relation avec ton père, a calmer Owen quand il disait des conneries et à retirer du poids des épaules de Jack. C'était une personne incroyable. Mais elle est morte. Elle n'a même pas eut le temps de voir la relation entre Jack et Ianto évoluer. Ils étaient devenues un couple. Incroyable quand on sait qui est Jack. Ils étaient magnifiques eux aussi. Ianto et Jack sont tes oncles ma chérie. Et tu vas aller chez eux pendant que papa et maman vont passer le week-end ensemble d'accord ?  
Anwen acquiesca et Gwen sortit rejoindre Rhys qui attendait derrière la porte.  
- Tu lui as parlé de qui ce soir ?  
- Eleanor Orwell.  
Rhys hocha la tête.  
- Il faut qu'elle sache, qu'elle se prépare. Eleanor lui a donné une partie d'elle avant de mourir, il faut donc qu'elle sache qui est sa marraine et qu'elle soit fière d'elle. Elle est à présent mi-humaine mi-Lenor.


End file.
